


From the moment I met u

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Another cute, sweet oneshot... teen Avalance..





	From the moment I met u

Butterflies echoed in Sara’s stomach. 

It wasn’t often that she got nervous but when she did it was more often than not something to do with the amazingly gorgeous Ava Sharpe. Even as the tought crossed her mind, smile followed it. It was hard not to smile around Ava, her warmth, kindness and heart made everything and Everyone better.

There was a time where Sara didn’t think she could be made better. She felt overtaken by the notion that she wasn’t a good person and that she didn’t deserve to be happy. That had all changed the day Sara had met Ava. 

The halls were crowded with students making their way from third period classes, mingling near lockers, open doors and water fountains. Sara had exited her Chem class and was due to be at her poly sci class in a few minutes.

Her head was deep in her locker, searching for her textbook when a voice had startled her, causing her to slam the locker shut in surprise, crushing her finger in the process. A string of unsavoury words tumbled from her lips as she held her bruised finger, the owner of the voice watching on, horror on her face at having caused the incident.

”I’m so sorry.”

Sara had actually looked at her then. Blonde hair framed her beautiful face and she could have sworn the pain in her finger dulled a little at the sight. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

”No it’s okay. You just startled me that’s all.”

Sara looked around nervously, the hll almost completely empty and for some reasons she felt exposed, a heat hitting her cheeks.

”You’re Sara Lance right?”

She nodded before opening her locker again and grabbing what she needed.

”Does my reputation proceed me?”

Ava hand chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear, eyes flicking nervously from Sara to the floor then back again, a sweet smile feathering her lips.

”Of sorts... actually I’m new here and just had physics and a boy named Ray Palmer had suggested I find you as I don’t know anyone here and I have poly sci now and....”

She trailed off, biting her lip, aware she had been rambling like a complete fool.

Sara smiled, hugging her textbook to her chest.

”Well ‘I’m new here and don’t have any friends’ I am indeed Sara Lance, and I am about to be late for poly sci.”

She stuck out a hand, beckoning Ava to shake it, which she did sheepishly.

”Sharpe. Ava Sharpe.”

Sara felt the butterflies in her stomach kick off again at hearing her name.

”Ava?.. cute. It’s nice to meet you but if we don’t get to class now, professor Hunter will lose his crap and tear a hole big enough for history to see with his rage.”

They walker to class together, grabbing seats at the back of the room, much to Ava’s dismay. Sara watched as Ava pulled a million things out of her bag and arrange them on her desk. It brought a smile to her lips and the thought to thank Ray after school for telling Ava to find her.

That first meeting had blossomed into a friendship; Ava helping Sara stay out of trouble and Sara helping Ava her into just enough. It had take. Six months after that of berating herself that she couldn’t have feelings for Ava, that she would only end up hurting her, before she had given in and plucked up the courage to ask her out.

They were sat in the public library studying and Sara just couldn’t concentrate. Ava was doing that adorable thing of poking her tongue out a little, like she always did when she was deep in thought.

”You know it’s rude to stare right?” 

Sara leant forward and grabbed for the pencil in Ava’s hand but Ava had been expecting it and recoiled.

”Hey! I’m trying to study!”

Sara dramatically slumped down onto the table.

”But I’m bored... Can’t we do something else?”

Ava sat forward and lifted Sara’s chin with a gentle hand to look in her eyes.

”Do you wanna pass this midterm?”

Sara sat up and held Ava’s hand in her own, relishing in its warmth and the fact that Ava didn’t pull away.

”I don’t know why you even need to study, you’re already smart enough to teach the class... come one, let’s take a break, please? I wanna talk to you about something.”

Ava narrowed her eyes suspiciously but after a few moments a smile graced her lips, her eyes sparkling. 

“Okay fine... as long as we can go get a juice first!”

Sara pumped her fist in victory and hurriedly helped Ava pack up her things.

It was an unusually brisk day and the wind whipped at their hair as they made their way to Ava’s favourite juice spot.

”So Lance, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Sara could feel her heart thump a little harder, her throat drying out. She swallowed thickly and stopped walking. It took Ava a few moments to realise and as she did she turned back to Sara, who stood a few feet away, wringing her hands.

”Sara? Are you okay?”

Ava walked back to her, taking her hands in her own.

”whatever it is you can tell me”

Ava pulled Sara over to a nearby bench and sat them down, straddling the metal, facing each other.

It was now or never Sara thought. If she didn’t ask right now, she was never going to.

”You know I’m bi right?”

The softest, sweetest smile graced Ava’s lips and Sara was done for. 

Sara had made no effort to hide her sexuality from anyone and most of the other kids knew she’d dated both girls and guys.

”yeah..” Ava nodded, gently urging Sara to continue.

Sara pulled the lapels of Ava’s jacket tighter around her as a gust of wind blew around them but remain silent. Ava cocked her head to the side and smiled at Sara’s actions.

”You so know I’m a lesbian... like gayer than Hayley Kiyoko riding in a Subaru to a Tegan and Sara concert.”

Sara looked up at her and they both laughed until Sara grabbed Ava’s hand again.

”well in that case... I was wondering if you wanted to go out... like with... me.”

Ava squeezed her hand and smiled the brightest, most perfect smile, Sara had ever seen. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Sara smiled back, her heart fluttering, her eyed filled with a light that hadn’t been there in forever.

”Are you serious?”

Ava nodded and got up from her seat, extending a hand to Sara.

”yep! Come on Lance, let me take you out. Juice is on me.”

Everything from that point on seemed to get better and better. Sara felt whole and content and lucky.

So there she stood at the bottom of a staircase waiting for Ava to descend so that she could show her off to everyone at the Prom.

The butterflies drilled themselves as Ava appeared at the top of the stairs. Her heart beamed and she was prettt sure she looked like the cat who hand gotten the cream, as Ava reached her at the bottom.

”wow.” All Sara could manage.

Ava followed Sara’s eyes down the red dress.

”I know I look weird.”

Sara shook her head and cupped Ava’s cheeks with her hands.

”I would say beautiful actually.”

Ava smiled and pulled Sara towards her by the suspenders she wore over a white button down shirt that tucked into her black dress pants; hair down to complete the look.

”I could say the same about you.. Babe you look hot!”

Sara preened and then melted as Ava kissed her. She didn’t care what anyone else thought, if she was given half the chance, she was going to spend the rest of her life trying to make Ava as happy as she was in that moment, stood at the bottom of those stairs in Ava’s arms.

If this was what life had in store for her, she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of it with Ava.


End file.
